Ninguém Machucava o Seu Amor
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Precisava de suas máximas capacidades, precisava de sua fúria e força. Precisava do animal que habitava nele. Slash, Sterek.


**Ninguém Machucava o Seu Amor!**

**ShiryuForever94**

Categoria: [Tributo] Sexta-Feira 13/2013. Slash M/M relationship, Sterek (Derek & Stiles). 2a Temporada. Songfic: E-nomine: Wolfen (das Tier In Mir)

Advertências: Nem sei se tem spoiler... Enfim. Violência. Cuidado para não viciarem na song XD

Classificação: R

Capítulos: 1

Completa: [x] Yes [ ] No

Dedicatória: Presente de Natal para Amandita TC ^^

Resumo: Precisava de suas máximas capacidades, precisava de sua fúria e força. Precisava do animal que habitava nele.

Quantas vezes dissera a Stiles para se afastar? Quantas vezes explicara que seu controle era melhor que o de muitos outros, mas ele não era ele mesmo quando a lua cheia chegava...

E agora, tudo que Derek Hale queria era deixar-se dominar pela sua fúria e sua sede de sangue.

Energia fluindo por todo seu corpo, a tríscele parecendo vibrar em sua pele. Correndo pelos campos, urrando sua liberdade...

Derek não era qualquer humano, era mais que humano, muito mais que um homem alto, forte e bonito. Ele era um lobisomem que tentava viver num mundo de humanos que não compreendiam que ele não era uma besta fera assassina sem coração.

Ele tinha coração. Seu coração batia por Stiles, embora tivesse tentado fugir daquilo. Aquele garoto metido e inteligente. E que sabia o momento certo de estar ao seu lado sem que Derek precisasse pedir.

E agora... Stiles estava lá, sozinho naquela floresta imensa, feito de refém por conta de seus laços com Derek. Não, ele não ia permitir... Deixara aflorar todo seu ódio, sua natureza mais perdida e ia buscar seu amor. Não, ninguém nunca mais mataria alguém que ele amava. Preferia morrer antes...

Precisava de suas máximas capacidades, precisava de sua fúria e força. Precisava do animal que habitava nele. O luar ia em seu pico máximo, o vento já um tanto frio do outono fustigando seu rosto. Derek Dale não seria detido. Riu em meio aos uivos de aviso pensando que estava no meio de um cenário de terror. Para completar, era uma sexta-feira, 13, ou seja, se já havia maus agouros, agora ele seria a maldade pura que iria dar fim ao sofrimento que tentavam impingir-lhe.

**Wolfen (das Tier In Mir)**

**Silva in lumine**

**Lunae arcana est**

**Domus mea**

**Silva in lumine**

**Stellarum est**

**Lobos (O Animal em mim)**

**Bosque iluminado**

**Luar sagrado segredo é**

**Domesticado meu**

**Bosque iluminado**

**Estrelado é**

Logo Derek chegou a um terreno que conhecia muito bem. Os arredores da cidade eram como um quintal para ele. Ouviu murmúrios, ouviu rosnares. Eles estavam lá. Seus inimigos. O cheiro... O cheiro de Stiles também estava lá. Lembrou-se do primeiro beijo, do primeiro abraço intenso cheio de desejo. Lembrou-se do sexo desastroso da primeira vez... A cama do motel quebrara, a gerente gritara, haviam dito que ele era pedófilo... Até Stiles provar sua maioridade fora um desastre. A polícia, o pai de Stiles...

Não, melhor deixar as lembranças para outra hora. Era hora de salvar seu homem. Ele era um inocente no meio das disputas por territórios que os lobisomens por vezes tinham.

Sim, Stiles era tão inocente e tão...

Perfeito.

Os arranhões fundos e as mordidas que Derek deixara no corpo alvo quando haviam finalmente conseguido fazer sexo de uma maneira menos bizarra. O mais velho não queria admitir a princípio, mas estava solidamente apaixonado.

**Es ist das Tier in mir**

**es weckt die Gier nach dir**

**hab dich zum Fressen gern**

**kannst du mein Verlangen spurn**

**Este é o animal em mim**

**Ele desperta a gula em mim**

**Eu tenho o desejo de te devorar**

**Você pode sentir o meu desejo?**

Um rosnar mais perto e Derek deixou seus instintos mais animalescos aflorarem. Ele era um Alfa!

"Veio buscar seu brinquedinho?" A voz rosnada em meio à mata iluminada pela lua.

"Vim buscar meu parceiro!" Derek nem acreditou que dissera aquilo. Os lobos, tal como os cisnes, escolhiam um parceiro para toda a vida... Usar aquela palavra, para os lobos, era algo sério, bem sério. E agora dera munição aos inimigos.

"Ora, vejam só. Fomos pescar uma sardinha e fisgamos uma baleia. Parceiro? Esse moleque é seu parceiro?" O líder daquela matilha não estava gostando. Se aquele alfa, se Derek, formasse sua família, iriam ter problemas bem grandes.

"Stiles!" Derek se desesperou. Sem camisa, cheio de cortes, com sangue espalhado no torso e no rosto, seu namorado parecia não estar acordado.

"Ora, não banque o apaixonado. Você foi do meu bando e não se interessou por ninguém, agora quer que eu acredite que esse adolescente cheirando a mijo é seu parceiro?" Leonor era a "esposa" do alfa daquele bando e, Derek sabia, tivera uma paixão por ele que não terminara nada bem.

"Deixe-o em paz. Eu não sou mais um pobre lobo beta..." Derek sabia que haveria um banho de sangue. Haviam-no atraído para lá, era uma armadilha.

"Vai embora, Derek..." A voz quase inaudível de Stiles. "Eu aguento, amor." Um olhar, um breve olhar por entre o sangue coagulado, uma nesga de sorriso.

O uivar de Derek foi ouvido em todo o território. Ninguém machucava seu amor!

**Dunkle Wolken und finstere Gedanken**

**die Vollmondnacht zerbricht meine Schranken**

**in mir kommt die Gier auf Getier**

**das ich massakrier'**

**ich spür diese Lust, den Blutrausch jetzt und hier**

**tief in der Nacht die funkelnden Sterne**

**ein süßer Geruch zieht mich in die Ferne**

**Hab acht, wenn ganz sacht in der Nacht**

**meine Glut entfacht**

**Und der Jäger in mir erwacht**

**As nuvens escuras e os pensamentos escuros**

**Da noite de lua cheia quebram meus limites**

**Em mim vem a gula pelos animais**

**Que eu massacro**

**Eu sinto essa alegria, a sede de sangue aqui e agora**

**Profundo na noite as estrelas cintilantes.**

**Um cheiro doce me atrai à distância.**

**Preste atenção quando na noite**

**Meus olhos se acenderem**

**E o caçador despertar em mim.**

Cinco lobos atacaram Derek. Garras, dentes, uivos, ossos estalando. Uma orgia de sangue e carne rasgada.

Hale era forte, mas aquele era um bando inteiro e eles queriam mata-lo. Não seria fácil.

"Derek!" O grito agoniado de Stiles que via tudo sem poder se mexer. Estava tão machucado, apanhara tanto. Queriam força-lo a chamar Derek e ele se recusara. Ele não fizera nada além de ficar quieto, calado, foi leal sem temer. Seu Derek viria busca-lo, ele sabia que sim. Não era preciso obedecer àqueles párias.

Então, numa nesga de luar. Um uivo alto. E depois outro. E mais um.

Isaac. Scott. Boyd.

Sua família. A família de Hale estava lá.

**Silva in lumine**

**Lunae arcana est**

**Domus mea**

**Silva in lumine**

**Stellarum est**

**Bosque iluminado**

**Luar sagrado segredo é**

**Domesticado meu**

**Bosque iluminado**

**Estrelado é**

As cenas que se seguiram não eram para estômagos fracos. A luta entre os dois bandos não foi limpa, nem delicada.

Sangue, dentes, ossos quebrados. Terror puro no meio do bosque, iluminados pelo luar. Gritos, urros, lágrimas, dor e sangue em borbotões.

Leonor não estaria viva na próxima lua cheia. Derek cortara sua garganta sem piedade. Ele poderia ter sido menos sanguinário, poderia tê-la poupado, mas isso fora antes de sentir o cheiro das garras dela nas feridas de Stiles.

Scott, Isaac e Boyd também não estavam num dia controlado. O bando de Leonor era bom, mas eles eram melhores, pois tinham algo a mais nos corações.

Amor.

Os últimos dois lobisomens ganiram e fugiram sem olhar para trás.

Um campo coberto de sangue, pelos e orgulho.

"Stiles!" Derek se aproximou e soltou as cordas sem se preocupar com mais nada. Segurou Stiles contra seu corpo maior e mais forte e beijou-o em meio ao sangue, ao cheiro de morte e à lama de suas mãos.

"Eu sabia que você vinha, Derek... Eu sabia..." Um olhar, um breve olhar por entre o sangue coagulado, uma nesga de sorriso.

Hale pegou-o no colo com todo carinho do mundo, tentando retrair as garras tintas de vermelho o melhor que podia. "Vai ficar tudo bem, Stiles."

"Eu sei. Que tal vermos um filme? Acho que Jason Vorhees seria um começo..." Stiles se acomodou no colo de seu lobo. Derek era perigoso, era assassino, mas era seu lobo.

Todos riram. Ao menos a verve de Stiles continuava lá.

"Vamos embora. Scott falou pondo-se a caminho de casa. E então ouviu.

O uivar vitorioso de Derek foi ouvido em todo o território. Ninguém machucava seu amor!

**Es ist das Tier in mir**

**Este é o animal em mim**

**Fremde Gedanken, wilde Gelüste**

**will reißen, will beißen, zerfleischen, zerfetzen**

**bei lustvoller Jagd meine Beute hetzen**

**glutrote Augen folgen deiner Spur**

**die Witterung führt über weite Flur**

**ich mutier' zum Tier, bin ein Geschöpf der Nacht**

**ich bin der Jäger des Mondes, bis der Morgen erwacht**

**Pensamentos estranhos, luxúria selvagem**

**Quero rasgá-lo, quero mordê-lo, dilacerá-lo**

**Na caça incontrolável minha presa corre pra longe**

**Olhos vermelhos brilhantes seguem seus rastros**

**O tempo leva a uma longa transformação**

**Eu me tornei um animal, uma criatura da noite**

**Eu sou o caçador da Lua até a manhã despertar**


End file.
